


Танго на двоих

by Asperatus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperatus/pseuds/Asperatus
Summary: Их отношения – грёбаное танго на двоих на краю обрыва; разойтись на расстояние вытянутых пальцев, сойтись – рывком кожей к коже и дыханием на двоих.Их отношения – блядская русская рулетка со сломанной теорией вероятности; Майкл слышит, как вращается, щёлкая, барабан, и чёрт знает, что будет на этот раз – пустота или пуля.





	

«Что ты, блять, творишь.»  
«Что ты делаешь.»  
«О чём ты, твою мать, думаешь?»  
Майкл сходит с ума, Майкл хочет схватить Джеймса, встряхнуть, как котёнка, потому что так, блять, нельзя, потому что хватит, действительно хватит; он хочет сказать ему – прекрати, ты сводишь меня с ума, о чём ты думаешь, не веди себя _так_ , не смотри на меня, не привязывай к себе, _прекрати_.  
Майкл хочет сказать – не останавливайся, не молчи, продолжай, говори; смотри на меня, смотри _только_ на меня; он хочет сделать Джеймса своим, привязать к себе, хочет на весь мир орать, что он – его и только _его_.

***

  
Они пытаются быть только друзьями, не переходя граней, и это – самое ценное. Когда хреново настолько, что остаётся только бутылка, когда хочется послать всё к чертям, далеко и надолго, есть только набор цифр и гудки. На том конце – первым всегда «Майкл» согласными на выдохе, и тёплый, уставший голос, и нити уверенности и силы, и «всё будет хорошо, ты сможешь, _ты можешь_ ».  
Их отношения – тонкая жёлтая лента над линией обрыва, чёртова русская рулетка. Майкл слышит, как щелкает барабан револьвера, кружась, и чёрт знает, когда выстрелит, на чём остановится круг – пустота или пуля?  
_Щёлк_ _–_ выдыхай, Фассбендер; сегодня – янтарное виски в стакане, усталость в синих глазах, разговоры ни о чём, тепло руки на предплечье. В пабе практически пусто; Джеймс улыбается мягко, расслабленно, крутит в руках тумблер, и охра света тусклых ламп под потолком рассыпается по столешнице, преломляясь через стекло. Майкл расслабляется сам, сбрасывает груз с плеч, с души – и всё хорошо, и можно сказать, как всё достало, как он устал, что хочет уйти, но куда, куда уходить от этого – от фанатов, от славы, от эйфории – они ведь живут этим, они созданы для этого всего, уже не смогут без, обречённые вечно менять маски на лицах. МакЭвой слушает – и _слышит_ , рассеянно скользя взглядом поверх плеча Майкла, закинет руку ему на плечо, чуть сжав, и: «Знаешь ведь, что я рядом, забей, расслабься, всё хорошо».  
Действительно.  
Всё хорошо.  
_Щёлк –_ не дыши. Майкл стоит на пороге номера, в двух шагах – Джеймс, и сколько они не виделись – месяц, два? Он скользит взглядом по фигуре, по лицу – всё ли на месте, ничего не изменилось – а МакЭвой тихо, хрипло говорит:  
\- Я скучал. А ты?  
Майкл слышит, как барабан встаёт на место, как взводится курок, и…  
_Бинго!_  
…гремит выстрел.  
Скучал ли он? Скучать – привилегия людей; он тоскует по-волчьи, так, что остаётся только выть сквозь сжатые зубы. Майкл не знает, кто делает первый шаг – он, Джеймс или оба – они сталкиваются, вплавляясь друг в друга, губами к губам, и его больно тянут за волосы, толкая к стене и кусая в шею. В паху мгновенно тяжелеет, и Фассбендер шипит сквозь зубы, стукаясь затылком, пока Джеймс сильно сжимает пальцами бока под футболкой, и всё – как в первый раз, и сколько можно, _что ты со мной творишь?_  
Сколько они вместе?  
Майкл думает, что он сошёл с ума, что они оба свихнулись – давно и прочно, и нельзя так, чтобы от одного взгляда, одного слова – и в жар, и электричеством по пальцам, до дрожи рук и сиплых выдохов сквозь зубы. Джеймс прижимается лбом ко лбу, скользит пальцами по губам, по скулам – нежно-нежно, едва касаясь – а в глазах – чёртово око бури; он шепчет на выдохе, ласкаясь, как кот:  
\- Потерпи, ещё немного потерпи, всё пройдёт, слышишь?  
Фассбендеру хочется смеяться, прокусив кулак от боли, потому что ничего не пройдёт, кого они обманывают? Ему хочется сказать – хватит, Джеймс, сколько уже мыкаемся так – пять лет, шесть? Сколько ещё будем? Нас не вылечить, слышишь, мы больны, мы оба больны – и он натыкается на тёмный, жаждущий, собственнический взгляд, на дне которого выжжено _мой_ , а Майклу кажется, что это клеймо – на его коже, и он говорит, срываясь на хрип:  
\- Не смотри на меня _так_.  
Джеймс усмехается и вжимается ближе, грубо скользит ладонями по телу, сжимая, лаская, и Майкл знает – останутся следы. В ушах стучит, он подаётся вперёд, подставляется под руки, зарываясь пальцами в короткие пряди на чужом затылке, прижимая к себе, и МакЭвой касается губами губ – нежно, мягко, в противовес тому, что творит руками, и Майкла срывает. Ему хочется сказать – прекрати, не надо, не души меня своей нежностью, не рви душу и сердце, не привязывай меня ещё больше, хватит, что ты от меня хочешь? Я и так весь – твой, и это больно и до одури хорошо; хочешь, отдам всё, что у меня есть – деньги, слава, жизнь – да только ж ты ничерта не возьмёшь. Джеймс затягивает пеньковую петлю из редкой нежности ему на шее, а Майкл помогает ему, стягивая узел, и дышать невозможно, вместо вдохов – глухие хрипы сдающимися лёгкими. Сколько ещё он будет слышать щелчки барабана, сколько высчитывать, когда пустоту сменит пуля, когда их вновь сорвёт –до стонов, до сбившегося сердца, до животной страсти, слепой нежности и глухой тоски? Сколько они будут рвать друг другу души и жилы, лгать, шепча, что всё пройдёт, нужно только потерпеть, подождать, и вот-вот – отпустит, и станет легче, и получится вдохнуть полной грудью?  
Джеймс обхватывает лицо Майкла ладонями и шепчет в губы:  
\- Всегда.

***

  
Их отношения – грёбаное танго на двоих от начала до конца. Они расходятся с руганью и матом, хлопая дверьми и разбивая кулаки о стены в кровь, а затем всё начинается вновь: и сжирающая, глухая тоска, и пережатое стальной нитью сердце. Вместе - хреново, порознь – ещё хуже, но хотя бы можно дышать, двигаться, жить, не теряясь друг в друге; у Джеймса – Лиз, у Майкла – Алисия, и всё хорошо, всё _будет_ хорошо. Фассбендер улыбается на фотосессиях, шутит на интервью, срываясь в конце на дикую усталость и тоску – посмотри, я знаю, _ты_ _услышишь_ , я _скучаю_.  
Разница между Лондоном и Остином – шесть часов; Майкл крутит часы на левом запястье, а в памяти – чужая рука и чужие часы, мелко дрожащие пальцы – так, что невозможно застегнуть пряжку; он надел их не на ту руку, и Джеймс всё время скользил пальцами по металлу. Разница – шесть часов, время в полёте – почти одиннадцать; он видел фото МакЭвоя в Хитроу, видел ту же усталость, глухую, жадную тоску на дне глаз. Дышать всё труднее и труднее, и он не знает, что будет на этот раз – _выдыхай_ или _не дыши_ , сорвёт или нет, но внутри все рвёт и тянет, стальная нить туже и туже, и её конец – в чужих руках.  
Их отношения – грёбаное танго на двоих на краю обрыва; разойтись на расстояние вытянутых пальцев, сойтись – рывком кожей к коже и дыханием на двоих.  
Их отношения – блядская русская рулетка со сломанной теорией вероятности; Майкл слышит, как вращается, щёлкая, барабан, и чёрт знает, что будет на этот раз – пустота или пуля.  
Десять часов.  
_Щёлк._


End file.
